Jason's Snorlax
| ability = Pickup | location = In rotation | evolution = Spent an Unknown amount episodes as Munchlax | evolve1 = Prior to Beauty and the Beast! | evolve2 = | original trainer = Jason Reid | story debut = Beauty and the Beast! | movie debut = | type1 = #A8A878 | type2 = #A8A878 }} Jason's Snorlax (唖畑のカビゴン Ahatake's Kabigon) is a Pokémon under the ownership of Jason Reid. He caught it when it was rampaging in the mountains of Monkshood Town. History Snorlax debuted as a wild Pokémon in ''Beauty and the Beast! ''where it was rampaging in the mountains outside Monkshood Town. At the request of Cable, Jason and Misty went into the mountains to search for it. Proving to be a tough opponent, Snorlax took on both Jason and Misty at the same time, and it knocked out Misty's Starmie easily, but the combination of Servine, Pichu, and Bellossom managed to seemingly subdue the Sleeping Pokémon. However, Snorlax proved stubborn, breaking out of the Poké Ball Jason had thrown, and proceeded to decimate Servine with a Fissure. Through the combination of Starmie, who managed to make a quick enough recovery, and Pichu, Jason was able to capture Snorlax. Snorlax later debuted in it's first battle against Cable in ''Super Shock Showdown! ''as Jason's ace-in-the-hole. Using it, he was able to take out Cable's Galvantula with relative ease by finishing it with a mighty Fissure attack. However, Cable sent out his Electivire, which gave the Sleeping Pokémon as run for it's money. Despite putting up a good battle, managing to match Electivire for a few moves, it was defeated by a mighty Thunder, possibly due to exhausted from the previous battle with Galvantula. Physiology Snorlax's body is composed of mostly its belly, where most of its fat reserves accumulate. It wakes up only to eat and seldom exercises. Its head is also large, and it has two pointed teeth sticking out. Its feet, with three claws and a circular brown paw pad, are extremely large compared to most Pokémon, assisting its balance when it chooses to stand. Its arms and foreclaws are short, but are long enough for Snorlax to grab its food and eat it, and strong enough to deliver powerful blows. It is usually dark blue or green in color. Abilities and Traits When trained and exercised properly, Snorlax can gain supreme strength and ability. They can throw incredibly powerful punches and cause immense earthquakes. Snorlax spend the majority of their time sleeping, surviving on their stored fat. Many Snorlax only awaken once a month, spending their waking time finding more food. A hungry Snorlax isn't satisfied until it consumes 900 pounds of food, and then it goes back to sleep. If one ever sees a sleeping Snorlax, he or she should not wake it up, because these Pokémon become very grumpy if their peaceful dreams become interrupted. Several Psychic-type Pokémon using Dream Eater find this out the hard way. Aside from this, they are very docile and even allow children to bounce on its big belly. Snorlax are often in mountains and forests. However, they sometimes wander into towns and streets and sleep there. They have been documented in Kanto, and evidence suggests that they could be found in Sinnoh. Moves used